Portalmon: Gotta Test Em' All!
by SwordArtOnline2015
Summary: Jasper and his friend Ash are having trouble claiming victory against gyms. They train and give it all they've got to win but nothing works. Its like something is holding them back. Meanwhile back at Aperture Laboratories having Chell just being released, GLaDOS has to cope with no fun testing seeing as death is out the window because of the Co-op Bots! Oh and also... SPOILERS!


**Portalmon**

**Chapter One:**

**Defeat**

"PIKACHU, NOO!" said Ashton as he was kneeling above his fainted Pokémon. "N-No! Not this time! P-please Pikachu!" said Ashton holding back the tears of defeat. He then knelt down in genuflection to the gym leader. "I will train harder, until next time."

Running home, Ashton tagged his friend, Jasper who was waiting for him patiently by the front doorstep.

"Well? Any luck?" asked Jasper, his sweaty, cold hands trembling. He bit his lip hard, held his breath and waited.

"No, I guess it's your turn," said Ashton feeling depressed.

"Don't worry Ash, you will get him next time, I promise." Said Jasper slightly grinning with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Well, I think we both deserve a break. You know, from both of us losing three times in a row." He said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah I guess we do deserve a rest," said Ashton Video games in your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, OK."

Jasper forgot he was still biting his lip and cut it by accident. Ashton saw him drop blood on his Pokéball and told him.

"Well you can hardly see it." Said Jasper sitting on his bed playing Pokéblock Buster on his Nintendo 64. "It blends in with the red. Stop worrying."

Though just then, the blood lifted off as the Pokéball began glowing.

"What the heck's going on?!" Ashton asked.

"What do you mea-? OH GOD!" He got up and turned around dropping his controller. Jasper's mum stormed up into his room due to the controller bouncing off his bed and tumbling down the stairs with a loud THUMP!

The Pokéball started spinning rapidly in mid air however it wasn't a Pokéball anymore. It was only a spinning ball of light. "Wha- what's going on?" Jasper asked quivering. "Wait, My Axew is in there! What's happening to it?

It all seemed to happen in a flash. The spinning ball of light then exploded into-.

"Sparkles? Asked Ashton. But, your Pokémon! What happened to it? The ball is there, but…" Jasper walked slowly across the room bent over and examined it.

"It seems to have some, bizarre language written just above the button! But what does it mean?" Jasper thought to himself. He then rummaged around in his bag and began scrawling, copying the symbols: ברוך.

"If I may, it looks like that word is written in Hebrew." Sally, Jasper's mother pointed out.

"How would you know that?" asked Ashton.

"OK, when I was in… No, its too embarrassing." Sally began.

"Oh please please please tell us! Pleaded Ashton and Jasper in unison."

"Oh all right then." She took a deep breath and said, "when I was in twelfth grade, I had a crush on a boy in my class. His name was Simon."

"Hey, that's dad!" said Jasper.

"I know, I know. One day, I wanted him to know I admired him. So, I decided to study a language I knew he understood, but know one else would know. I tried Pokémon language and I planned to tell my Piplup to tell his Pokémon, but then I remembered how much of a bully his Pokémon Torterra is and I thought he might tease me. Remember I was very timid back then. I remembered that he understood Hebrew but I wasn't so sure. It is a difficult language after all, but I did it anyway. I studied enough to know how to say I have a crush on you, and my name. I wrote it down, slipped it into his bag and we've been together ever since! So that's why I know Hebrew when I see it. I never studied it more. Wish I did though."

"Cool! I never thought you would have been shy back then! I mean, you beat 5 gym leaders in a row!" Said Ashton making Sally blush.

"OK, enough about the past. Ashton, you need to escort Jasper to Professor Juniper's lab. Immediately."

Ashton nodded, picked up Jaspers Pokéball and started down the stairs and on their way to Professor Juniper.

_**So, what do you think so far? It's still a work in progress and I am only Ten years old.**_


End file.
